Arrows and Lightning Spitfire Oneshots
by JinxedPanda4Life
Summary: Random oneshots for Spitfire, not in any particular order or correlation to one another. Now taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Back**

They said that being back at your high school would bring back "fond" memories. To Artemis though, they brought back terror and late homework, mostly late homework. She arrived and saw everyone else was already in the gym possibly enjoying themselves.

"Fashionably late like always." A voice called, she whipped around seeing a ginger approach her, not any ginger though, Wally West, one of her best friends from high school. "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." One of her best friends that she was currently dating.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." She smirked. Looping her arm with his, while picking up her name tag with her other hand. They were placed in a comfortable silence as they walked towards the high school's gymnasium.

"How was your day?" He asked. He hadn't seen her all day and the both knew how stressful work can be.

"It, it was a day." She responded leaning her head on his shoulder. They walked into the crowded gym, that pulsed with music and almost drunk fellow class men. Both saw a wall full of memorabilia for the people already taken by fate to their untimely end. Among them was one of their friends Tula. She passed from a gunshot wound that has always haunted their other friend Kaldur. "So, is Kaldur here?"

"No, but everyone else is, it might be too hard for him you know." He murmured, "I know it would be really hard to see this place if you were, um, gone." She looked up at him with amazement and love, and he looked down at her the same way. "I love you."

"I love you too." As she spoke everything slowed down and came to a pause.

"ARTEMIS!" Piercing screams filled the air, she didn't know what was happening. One moment she and Wally were in their high school gymnasium and then the next moment she felt a terrible pain and the sky was the only view she could see. Her vision blurred and tinted from grays to reds and back to the normal light blue.

Feet pound against the concrete, and a loud screech rings out in her ears. A face peers down in her field of vision, worried green eyes pierce her stormy ones. His red hair matted with sweat and grime. A smile tugging at his lips. Arms encircled her and brought her to his chest.

"No, no, no, no, no! Artemis, come on, you can't do this to me!" She felt his head nuzzle into her neck lovingly, "Please, don't go." What was he talking about? She was right there. Until the world paused again.

"Patient 3784 has finally been returned, patient 3706 should follow shortly after sir." Huh?

"Good, we need him back as soon as possible since she has just woken up." Artemis looked up at the man speaking hoping he would notice her and answer all of arising questions. "Ah, she's awake." Looking down a gleam of hope appeared in his eyes. "Hello there, Artemis, welcome back to Earth 16."

 **A/N: Sorry if it's really bad, it is somewhat my first fan fiction so I appreciate advice and critiques! I might add more chapters of random oneshots I might not. So I guess I'll see you guys then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To:**

"To all of those hopeless romantics, to all of the thrill seekers, to everyone, like and not like me. We can rise and fall like the civilizations before us, or we can stand and fight, fight for freedom that shouldn't be earned or asked for but already there." Walking by protesters had been a thing that Wallace had gotten used to. Even if he agreed with what they were saying, he couldn't just join them, going jail wasn't on his bucket list anytime soon. Besides, his coworkers at work already assumed he was a breeder, he didn't want to prove them right, because they were, and that wasn't legal, yet.

"Hey Wall-man, cutting through again?" He looked over his shoulder and saw the woman he was helplessly falling for, even if it wasn't legal, he really wished to call her his own.

"Yea, work ended early, so, you know, got to get home." She was exactly the way the greeks imagined her as, a beautiful goddess. Her long blonde hair was down, unlike normal, she sported a green crop top and ripped jeans, and not to mention her signature brown pleather jacket was tied around her waist. "I also have a quote unquote date tonight."

"Awwwww, what girl did your friends pair you up with?" Her sweet voice was sickening, considering she knew he was in fact straight, and knew his friends didn't. It was mocking really.

"A guy actually." Looking down he knew she was giving a small sad smirk. "They, um, don't really know yet, besides, I could always be bi, right?" She looked down to meet his gaze, which made his heart speed up, faster than it was already beating.

"You should tell them Wally. They have the right to know, and" They both looked up into each other's eyes, "if they are true friends then they should accept you no matter what." Wally knew that she and he both knew that she was right.

"Maybe I should, you know, it would make everything a bit better." He lightly chuckled.

"Have fun Tiger, and good luck." She announced punching him in the shoulder with her least amount of strength.

When Wally finally got to his somewhat small and cluttered apartment, his friends Roy and Kaldur were already gushing that he was finally going to get 'laid'.

"Bro, you seriously need this! You should be lucky that we found this guy for you". Roy spoke, very proud, might Wally add. Instead of thanking them and asking further about said guy, Wally went into his room, opened a drawer and handed them a letter.

To: My best friends, Kaldur and Roy.

From: Wally

I know you two want me to be happy. I also know that, in your minds, that means I find the guy of my 'dreams'. I really am lucky to have you both as friends, and I hope you both understand why I will never find that unrealistic man, because I don't like men. No, it is not a phase, no it isn't a decision and yes my Dads know about this. You can call me a hetero, a breeder, straight or anything else you want. All I ask is that you both understand that you cannot change me and that I hope we can still be friends.

"So you-"

"Yea."

"And you think that we wouldn't-"

"Kinda yea." Wally scratched the back of his neck. Hoping to cover up his awkwardness.

"Have you met any nice girls?" Kaldur immediately asked, the first time he spoke to Wally all day. He nodded, and that is when Roy's eyes lit up. "Roy calm down, we will meet her eventually." Eventually was sooner than any of them thought though.

Barging in through the unlocked door was Artemis, not a great moment.

"Wally, I'm sorry for barging in but, oh, you have company." Both Roy and Kaldur smiled a sneaky smile, that Wally would wipe off their faces if Artemis wasn't in front of them. "I should probably just go." She said turning back around.

"Or not, you know we were just talking about who Wally might like and by the way he is blushing, why don't you stay?" Kaldur asked. She agreed and Roy warmed up to her almost instantly, they could talk about archery, Kaldur and her could talk about different peace movement things, while Wally just smiled. Once Roy and Kaldur left Wallky and Artemis were left in a comfortable silence.

"So what were you going to tell me?" He looked at the other side of the couch Artemis was lying on. A soft smile played on her lips.

"They legalized straight marriage, here, in California. News didn't get out to our location in Palo Alto until three hours ago." Wally's jaw must've unhinged because Artemis' hand pushed it back in place. "Don't want you swallowing any flies now do we?"

"I heard at work, that, um, one of the candidates running for president a couple falls over might be Zatanna Zatara, you know the openly straight politician? Depending what her other views and goals are for our country are, I might have to vote for her." Wally stood up from the maroon couch and towards the small kitchen fridge. "Want a beer?" She nodded. He returned with two beers and a beer opener in hand. Opening them both up they clinked their respective beers together.

"To the future."

"To us."

 **A/N I know Roy and Kal were somewhat OOC, so forgive me. This one I was really inspired to write, and so here it is. It glitched the first time I uploaded it so here it is again. Feedback and critiques, and helpful notes are always helpful. You guys know how to reach me. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Longer

The clock kept, tick, tick, ticking, but she had nothing to worry about right? He was going to make it, right? They said the surgery would only last 6-7 hours she got there at the seventh hour mark, she had been at work when she got the call, her boss only let her take half a day off. That's what you get when you work as an assistant for a big time CEO.

"Hey, Art." Artemis' neck snapped in the direction of the speaker, her best friend and roommate Zantanna. "I don't know what happened, one moment he was running around and the next he was lying on the floor whimpering. The vet said everything should be fine after the surgery though." Artemis hugged the raven beauty even though she seemed full of guilt, she gave her a small smile none the less.

"You took care of him, that is all I could've asked for." As they hugged the vet came out and told them the surgery went well, and that he would have to stay overnight, so they could pick him up tomorrow. Driving back was peaceful until Artemis got a call from her boss, Dick Grayson. "This is Artemis."

"Where are you right now?" He didn't sound hostile but he did sound worried.

"In a car, driving home why?" An audible huff could be heard from her side of the phone.

"I need you to come in, I know you got the day off early and all its just that one of the scientists in the SpeedForce lab needs a hand, before you ask, it is an emergency." Sometimes Artemis hated Dick Grayson. Right now was a perfect example of that. "Artemis you'll only have to be there for three hours, tops."

"Fine." She grumbled. Artemis hung up, plugged in the directions to the lab, and turned around, because it was so conveniently placed in the opposite direction. On the drive over to the lab Artemis toyed with ideas that she was forced to help with. Genetic engineering? Cloning? Androids? Bionic humans? But when she got there, it was nothing like her fantasies suggested.

She tugged at the handles on the glass door, they wouldn't budge. She looked on the wall connected to it, an intercom was located on top of the smooth stone. She pressed the button and a voice came out.

"Yea?" The voice sounded nervous and excited, nervcited if you will. And it was a man, shocking, I know.

"Um, Dick Grayson sent me?" Her voice was much more sturdy and confident then his, but still had an edge of inquisitive questioning to it.

Buzz.

"Welcome to SpeedForce Laboratory ," She opened the door and looked around her. "If you see that to your left there is an elevator, take that to the top level, then go to room 1116. I will see you then." She found the elevator easily, inside of it was another story all together. The buttons were all different colors with numbers and equations, it would probably take her an hour just to figure out which is the top floor. "Forgot to mention the buttons, I'll just buzz you up." Fine by her, she didn't want to solve a scientific calculation today anyway. A buzz rang out in the cramped space and soon the elevator hummed lifting her to her destination. It rang open about two minutes later. Her boot heels clicked against the tiled floor following the numbered doors until she came across room 1116.

The door labeled 1116 was made of the same glass that the other doors were made of, but this one had two names underneath. Scientists Barry Allen and Wallace West. Who would she meet, only one way to find out. She pushed the door open and was washed in the smell sterile cleaning supplies and bleach, but also a faint smell that she grew up with. Marijuana. Which was highly illegal in the country they were currently in, especially if used by major companies, like this one. This could easily draw the attention of the FBI.

"Hoping to draw the attention of the FBI?" The sound of a chair swiveling sounded. A man sat in said chair, bright red hair, white lab coat, yellow sweater vest, red tie and a white button down underneath. "Are you guys really that insane here?"

"I haven't ever seen someone kick in a door before. This should be exciting." He chuckled. "No Ms. Crock we aren't using illegal drugs here. We are though testing to find something to make the drug not addictive. That is also why you are here." She nodded and crossed the room. "I'm Wally West, the second head scientist in this sector." She shook his hand.

"I'm Dick Grayson's assistant Artemis Crock." He gave her a look as if to say 'I know'. "But, you already knew that." She stood and he sat in the uncomfortable silence for a moment. Wally nodded and stood up, leading her to a work station emitting the smell of marijuana.

"You are going to boil all of this down, that's the easy part though," he went on to explain how the chemical compound was going to work and what else she had to help with. The weed on the table was only a fraction of what she had to boil and then go through the whole process, again and again. "Tedious process I know, but it'll be worth it, promise." He gave her a cheesy grin that everyone sees in those types of romcoms. A grin that could make her fall, no not fall, face plant into the concrete after falling down tens of thousands of stairs, and then end up being her poison. That kind of cheesy grin.

The task took hours of tedious work as promised. During it they talked, joked and snickered with one another, as if they were old friends. Sadly, all too soon the job was done and she would soon have to drive home to her shared apartment.

"Ugh, finally all of that is done." She groaned. Her hands combing through her messed up pony-tail.

"Too bad, I would've liked to talk to you more." Wally said not looking up from his work. He just had to say that so nonchalantly. Artemis felt a blush bubble under her skin. He looked up and met her guarded eyes. "I mean, like friends, because, um, you know, being friends would seem pretty cool?" His nervous laughter filled the chemically active room.

"I have nothing to do so why not?"

"So you'll stay longer?"

"Yea, I'll stay a bit longer."

 **A/N: Um, hi! If no one could tell, I like writing short but sweet pieces, I didn't know how to really do this one so, I hope it meets expectations? I worked on it for a while because I had projects and tests, not to mention I had to practice my instrument for school, so, maybe I will write soon. You know how to contact me, see you next time dear reader(s).**


	4. Chapter 4

Late Nights and Bunk Beds

An AU of sorts

He woke up feeling dazed and to the sound of sirens blaring. Of course an hour after he went to sleep his unit would be called for another mission. Sliding down the ladder of his bunk he swiftly changed into his uniform and sprinted outside for his mission briefing. Only when he got out there no one was there.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled, this was the second mission he had slept through. Grumbling, he shuffled back into the housing building, specifically the kitchen unit. When he got there he flung the freezer door open, grabbing his rocky road ice-cream to calm him down. What he didn't notice was that one of his teammates was sleeping silently on a stool close by. Her golden hair cascading over her face, shielding it from any interruptions, that someone (like Wally) could cause. "Stupid missions, being so god damn early in the fucking morning." The golden haired harpy stirred in her sleep and her eyes flung open.

"You know it was a false alarm right?" Wally jumped back a bit after hearing her groggy voice. "The siren malfunctioned at headquarters, so it went off here, everyone left because they thought someone broke in, up there. We were left to hold down the fort while they sort things out." She sounded annoyed, most likely because of him.

"So I woke up for nothing?" He sighed.

"Indeed you did Baywatch." Even at midnight Artemis could be a snarky little thing. Wally noticed she hadn't changed from their required sleep attire. Army issued green t-shirt, and fleece pants with a green camouflage pattern. Besides that there was something he never saw usually, her hair was down, and not in its usual constricting confines of a black hair tie. "Keep staring and you won't be able to jack off for a week." Her growl held no threat, they both knew that she would get kicked off the team if any inter violence took place between them, which frankly, neither of them wanted.

"Well, I see someone woke up on the wrong side of her bunk tonight." A glare that could kill was shot at him.

"You have no idea." Her gaze shot back down to the steel counter. Wally walked over and sat on the barstool next to hers.

"Tell me about it." He propped up his elbow and leaned his head against the raised palm.

"For one thing I'm stuck with you." She smiled a bit. Good, as long as he could get her to smile then the rest of the day could go smoothly. "But before you came in here to chow down on your ice-cream and woke me up from my pleasant dream, Megan told me that she would leaving the team soon on a year leave. To see her parents or something, she said that she was going to make amends and tell them some important news?" Wally knew exactly what she was talking about, Meagan and Conner (another teammate) had recently gotten engaged. Artemis was out of the loop because, well, she was going to be the only girl on the team for a while, and Meagan wanted to surprise her, since they were best friends. "Then Kal suggested that we (Artemis and Wally) bond or something, which is absurd because we are already somewhat friends. Dick told me that he found something and needed to show you it, and well Conner just said not to die." Comforting. "You know, it's really weird that our teammates or better yet friends thought to surprise me with Meg and Conner's engagement, I mean seriously, did they think I was stupid?" Wait, what? "Your look is priceless you know? I need a photo."

"How did you find out?" She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Wait, I got it right?! Brilliant!" Oh no. "I knew they weren't telling me something!" Wally face palmed, why did he have give her reassurance? "Now that that is settled, I really want sleep, so I'll see you later Flash Boy." Pushing herself away from the island, she tossed her hand back in a way to say goodbye, as she walked in the direction of her room, on the opposite side of the base.

"Should probably be getting back to sleep myself." He mumbled. Getting up he sluggishly stumbled his way into his room. Climbing up his ladder to go to bed he heard a bang. A bang that sounded like it hurt, a lot.

"FUCK!" Yup, Artemis hurt herself. "SHITTTY FUCKING HELL!" It probably hurt like hell. For the second time in the last hour he slid down his bunk's ladder and ran down the hallway, this time towards Artemis' room. The first thing he saw was blonde hair, the second was dark red. "Oh, hey Wally." WHAT THE HELL!

"Are you okay?" Wow, great question Wall-man.

"Peachy." She spat. "I fell from my bed. Luckily I don't feel too broken." She tried standing up but almost immediately flew back to the ground. "Okay, maybe a little broken." Wally helped her up. He assessed the picture before him, her nose and lip were bleeding, not to mention her obvious broken leg. That fall must've done a real number on her confidence too, since she kept looking down at the floor.

"Let's get you to the Med Bay." Before Artemis could protest Wally pulled her into his arms and carried her out the door towards the Med Bay. "How could you fall out of bed anyway? They have guard rails and everything." The rhetorical question hung in the air creating a silence between the two. Once they reached their destination Wally laid Artemis on the closest cot, then rushed around gathering supplies to clear up the blood on her face, and to further inspect the damage done to her poor leg.

"What's the diagnosis Doc?" He looked down on her, with bandages and gauzes occupying his hands he leaned down, and covered a head injury that could probably lead to a concussion.

"Well, you have cuts, bruises, a broken leg, and you might have a concussion depending on how hard you hit your head on that floor of yours. We'll get the full extent of your injuries when Dinah gets back, speaking of which, how long have they been gone?"

"It takes an hour to get there, then fix the problem and then get back, so they should be back within the hour."

"You didn't answer my question, how long have they been gone?" She rubbed her hands nervously and looked everywhere but at his general person. "Artemis, what happened?"

"They called in earlier. They, um, they." Right then and there Wally had no idea what to think, until she burst out laughing. She was going insane. "I can't do this anymore it's too funny! They never left Baywatch!"

"What." She nodded laughing hysterically. "The." Dinah came out of hiding to fix Artemis' wounds. "FUCK!" He was ready to run out of the room when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned and saw his mentor/uncle laughing as well. "I hate you all. How could you do this? Why? Did I mention I hate all of you?" He felt like punching everything and anything he saw.

"If it makes and constellation Speedy, I didn't know either, until they scared the shit out of me and made me fall out of bed." Now the injuries made sense. "An ass that boy wonder."

"Well, excuuuuuuusssssseeeee meeeeeeee!"

"Dick, are you gay?"

"No why?"

"No reason."

Bruce Wayne the founder of this co op teenager thing said it was a training exercise for the two, to see how they would respond and how well they could cope with one another. Dinah retired for the night to her room and everyone else followed in suit, except Wally and Artemis.

"At least we didn't get stuck with Dick." Wally said sitting next to the medical bed.

"True, but it's worse when he laughs at you for falling to the floor, when you try to go to bed but you know can't." Artemis pouted. She was cute when she pouted.

"You know it wasn't a total bummer that we were stuck together." He noted.

"Why's that?"

"If we weren't stuck together then I wouldn't've been able to carry you." She gave a him a questioning look. "Or do this." His head swooped down and his lips captured hers. The kiss was soft and short. "I'll see you later Arty." He would probably regret not kissing her more later, or at least not talking it out.

With that Wally made it back to his room and climbed up his ladder into his bed. Almost on instant impact to the pillows and cot he fell asleep dreaming about kissing Artemis and a future with superheroes. And as his final thought, it was one late night.


	5. AN

**Hello! So, I've been busy, I have two one shots in the works thanks to two viewers who asked. One will hopefully be up by the end of the month, so stay tuned. In other news, I am starting to write nail fan fiction that I may or may not publish. Not the same fandom but if you enjoy that stuff, check it out, or not, I cannot make you do anything. If you would like to request or comment or help me improve just contact me via private messaging or comments, I also have a wattpad if that makes anything easier.**


	6. Chapter 5

Dolls

Requested by mrdbznarutofan

* * *

Bad ideas always seemed popular to Wally. This one was, definitely a terrible idea, but what the heck! Though the outcome was not what Wally or Artemis or Zantanna were suspecting.

Friday, a week before spring break for Wally, and just in time for finals. A classmate had bragged on how he hypnotized his sibling into doing all of his chores, which Wally thought was a great idea for a prank. A prank, that led him to Zantanna's room at about five pm, on a Saturday, begging her to help him hypnotize Artemis for the ultimate prank.

"And why would I help you?" Her voice sinister, as she looked down at her nails. "Last time I checked you didn't believe in magic, besides she is my best friend." He was about to sputter out a response but she beat him to the punch. "Fine, I'll help you. Only because I am feeling nice today." Inwardly smirking as she came up with a devious plan. A plan that would set the speedster and archer up on a somewhat date, or at least she would try.

"So can you get her to, I don't know? Um."

"You have no idea what you want to hypnotize her to do?" Seriously? And she was supposed to help him?

"Maybe make her do something she will regret?"

"Easy, especially I am already regretting helping you."

Line Divide

"I'm so bored! Sometimes this place has nothing to do." Artemis was lying upside down on the large green couch, in the Mt. Justice entertainment center.

"I have an idea." And thus, Zantanna's plan would push into motion. Sitting right side up Artemis gave an inquiring look.

"What?"

"All you have to do is lie down on the couch and close your eyes." A cheshire grin threatened to perch itself on Zantanna's face.

"Um, okay?" Artemis got into position and Zantanna started to chant her spell.

"ekop a htiw,yllaW yb dellortnoc eb lliw ehs sekaw ehs nehw dna,simetrA ezitonpyH." With the curse placed Artemis drifted into unconsciousness. "retsac lleps eht I htiw yllaW ecalpeR."

"Did you do it yet?" The one and only Kid Flash entered the room, his mouth stuffed with rocky road ice-cream, whip cream, and a disgusting amount of caramel chocolate sauce. Gulping down the mess in his mouth he looked at the couch with Artemis lying in a deep sleep.

"What do you think?"

"So do I need to pay you or…?" His words trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence (more like the author didn't feel like finishing it).

"No, nothing at all, just watching this play out will be payment enough." Her smirk looked threatening, especially with the glint of mischief in her eye.

"Um, okay?"

* * *

Artemis woke up with a jolt. She was dazed and her memory was blurry. Walking over to the calendar on the wall that Megan insisted they have she saw that she had slept through three days, three days! Luckily Gotham Academy was on spring break or her head would be on a silver platter.

"What the hell happened?" She could remember tiny snippets like that time in Bialya, but nothing more. When Artemis was in her rush to the calendar she didn't notice two bodies on the floor near the quite uncomfortable green couch. She did discover them though, when she almost tripped over one. "Jesus christ!" The red head stirred in his sleep practically undisturbed by the kick. The other body belonging to a raven haired magician woke up entirely, her crystal blue eyes round at the sight of Artemis.

"Wally, hey Wally, wake up! Wally wake up! WALLY WAKE UP!" Zantanna yelled in Wally's ear. Making him fully jumping awake.

"I'm up! I'm up okay?" Rubbing his green eyes to fully awake, he still had no idea that Artemis was awake. "What do you want Zantanna I was having the best dream." All Zantanna could do was point at Artemis who was watching them both from the comfortable couch (not the uncomfortable one, there are two). "Oh. So Arty, mornin', when'd you get up?" She ignored him and looked towards Zantanna.

"Could someone fill me in? I know I haven't been asleep for three days straight, what happened?" The speedster and magician looked at each other and then back towards Artemis, Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while Zantanna just smiled.

"Told you she wouldn't remember, especially since I released the spell. No need to worry flashy." He gave her a glare that could rival ones that Artemis had given him. "You aren't going to find out what happened Artemis, it's safer that way. For all three of us."

"That is so unfair!"

"Not if you know what happened."

"Which you don't."

"I need to know! I can't keep wracking my brain to see memories that are barely there! If I know the whole truth then I can piece together everything."

"Or we could keep you in the dark forever, and you forget everything that happened. I have to get to school, but you and Zee can work out a deal, if she's up to it. Bye Zee, later Arty." He zoomed off quickly, and Zeta'd to Central City right on time for school.

"He seems to be taking this a lot better than I thought he might. He formed a full sentence without messing up, while addressing you. Great progress really." Her gaze was anywhere but Artemis' face which was probably on glare mode.

"So you aren't going to help me."

"Of course not, Wally and I agreed that we wouldn't tell you for your and our embarrassment sake." Artemis learned to use all of her resources, her sight, hearing, previous knowledge, and none of that was working for her, her memory was jacked up, all she could gather from her sight was a tired Zantanna, and Zantanna's voice didn't waver with anything, nor did it imply anything besides if they all knew, they would all be embarrassed.

"Fine I give up."

* * *

It took a week before Artemis finally broke down and asked Robin to show her the security tapes from those three days.

"There's nothing there Artemis, those three days last week have been completely erased, wish I could help recover them but that would take days."

"Don't you guys keep backups or copies or something?" Robin slapped his head in a duh motion.

"Hello Robin!" Artemis and Robin both cringed after he said those words. "I really need to stop hanging around Miss Martian. Besides that I can get you the full tapes from around the cave by the end of the week, at the latest."

"Great, just great. Thanks by the way."

"No problem." Artemis walked out of Robin's room and headed towards the individual training area. The team hadn't been on a mission for a while and GA hadn't come to take out on a mission for a week, so she needed to train, she needed to get even better, she needed to release all of her anger and stress out. Her only outlet for that was shooting arrows. The bulls eye was abused and ripped apart from her expertly shot arrows. Imagining Wally's head and shooting between his vibrant green eyes had always been a great way to get her evil desires out too. Until the real one was standing in front of her of course.

"Hey! Watch it Blondie, I'm running here!" He was holding her arrow that had been launched right at his face. "Be careful where you shoot, take your arrow, we really only need one on the souvenir shelf."

* * *

She finally had them, she finally had the tapes that would tell her everything.

"Did you do it yet?" She saw Wally skid into the room where Zantanna had placed the spell on Artemis.

"What do you think?" Zantanna gestured towards Artemis lying on the couch.

"So do I need to pay you or…?"

"No, nothing at all, just watching this play out will be payment enough." The mischievous glint in her eye was evident even through a camera lens. "Do you want to try it out, I promise she will do anything you say."

"Sure, I guess, okay, um, Artemis get up." She got up, "Artemis walk over to Zantanna." She walked over to Zantanna. _What is Zantanna doing?_ The video screen showed her that Zantanna was whispering commands underneath her breath, just so Wally wouldn't notice.

"You didn't think this through did you?" Zantanna's snarky comment made Wally blush. _Why? How the heck am I supposed to know what goes through Kid Dork's head?_

"I thought I would figure it out." He bowed his head and his blush grew almost as red as his hair.

"No, you have an idea don't you? I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what? That ArtemisisthemostamazingpersonintheworldandIwanttokissher? How could you possibly know that?" _Wait, hold up, rewind, slowdown!_

"Knew what? That Artemis is the most amazing person in the world and I want to kiss her? How could you possibly know that?"

"Well, you can make her kiss you, or you can kiss her and make her kiss back."

"No, I wouldn't do that, that, that sounds like taking control of her on a different level, that's, that's just wrong."

"Fine suit yourself." Soon after that Wally zoomed to the kitchen and didn't return to the common room until he had rocky road ice cream. He placed Artemis on the couch so she looked like she was sleeping and zoomed to the Zeta Tubes. Zantanna left to her room with a devious grin. End of day 1.

* * *

"If Wally isn't going to do it I guess I'll have to do it. Not like this wasn't my plan all along of course." She looked down at Artemis. "And thankfully you can't hear me, or find out. I'm only doing this to help you two." She lifted her arms up as if conducting an orchestra. "mih ssik neht, tnemugra na evah dna yllaW dnif simetrA." The hypnotized Artemis didn't have to walk far to find her target, since he was going into the room to see if Zantanna had released Artemis' mind.

"Hey Zantanna, did you release her from the spell or can I still control her?" He couldn't see Artemis, she must've left the room.

"I ended the spell don't worry."

"Baywatch." And in comes still hypnotized Artemis.

"Arty."

"Don't call me 'Arty'."

"What too casual for you? Oh my! I'm so sorry, you are a goddess after all!" His voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm needs a little work, maybe you should, I don't know ask someone for pointers, your responses aren't quite quick enough. Ironic considering you are the 'fastest boy alive'."

"Snippy."

"Says the person that snips corners when they run."

"Well at least I didn't-" he was cut off by Artemis' lips crashing onto his. The kiss sent shivers down Wally's spine, he gave into the kiss making it even more rough. She broke the kiss , and as he was about to go back in she slumped to ground.

"Now that was perfect, I wish you would've done that yesterday, but I had to take actions into my own hands. dnammoc ym rednu won si yllaW. tsum eh rebmemer ton yam ehs hguohT." Zantanna giggled, thinking of everything she could make them do. She spent the rest of the day doing just that, pulling pranks, making them kiss, stuff like that. End of day two.

* * *

On the last day Zantanna got tired of playing with them. She made them sleep through the day, while she did whatever a teenage magician does on a regular day. Thus, we are back to the beginning of our adventure.

"That little." Artemis got up from where she was to track down the raven haired girl. When she did, oh was she going to get it.

"Hey Arte-" Zantanna said cheerfully as if the events she caused never happened.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU CAN'T JUST PLAY WITH PEOPLE LIKE THEY ARE DOLLS!"

"I wanted to have some fun."

"Your definition of having fun is twisted. Making Wally and me make out over and over again, while playing pranks on other people. And by the by we had no control over our bodies, Wally was right that is wrong."

"Well at least now you two can be together."

"Fat chance." Both girls head's turned at what Wally said, as he opened the fridge to find something to eat. "Like I would want to date her."

"You said you wanted to kiss her though?"

"So? I did doesn't mean I want to be her boyfriend." He grabbed a large spoon and a gallon of his favorite ice cream and walked out.

"Great conversation, as if I wasn't even here."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Just an apology, I'm very good at writing arguments and kissing scenes. Luckily I got this out on time though. Thank you to mrdbznarutofan for suggesting this and coping with my terrible writing. Hopefully all of you know how to contact me if you have a request, or a comment, or just plain old good advice, or criticism I'm not judgy.**


End file.
